far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: Silicon Valley
Operation: Silicon Valley is a planetary scale operation the Deathless are conducting on Thorg. The goal is simple: become the uncontested rulers of the planet’s tribes, under the guise of “enforcing the Imperial quarantine”. Context Even though The Deathless were given responsibility over the quarantine over 200 years ago, they weren't in complete control over the planet and the local populace always were an obstacle. In recent times, however, mainly due to the STO-Empire war, it was judged that the moment was opportune to enact the plan with minimal risk of interference from the currently occupied Acheron Rho. Procedure of the Operation The operation is set in 3 separate phases, each designed to bring Thorg closer to Deathless rule. This plan has been revised and remade several times over the centuries since the mercenary company earned the Imperial Quarantine contract in order for it to go as smoothly and without a hitch as possible without outside interference. Phase 1: “Unite” the tribes Operation: Silicon Valley began with the gathering of every tribe chieftain or representative on Thorg. When possible the Deathless sent diplomatic liaisons to send an invitation and only used force when absolutely necessary or if the risk was judged too high to send an envoy. The SUD personnel tasked with gathering these unruly individuals were told to only make use of lethal force when in dire need. Unfortunately, the weapons used by the teams weren’t necessarily non-lethal and some collateral damage occurred, regrettable, but ultimately necessary incidents if the plan were to proceed unhindered. The greatest capture operation lead was possibly that of The Legacy of Blood, chieftain of the Orphans of Thorg. Reports indicate that a full Division’s worth of personnel were mobilized in order to find and capture her without destroying the tribe in the process. All these chieftains were gathered atop a skyscraper in the ruins of Isadva in a historic meeting: for once since the Burning of Thorg, all the tribal warlords were together. There the Isadva Conference was held, where Marya Morevna, second in command of the Deathless proposed the “Isadvan system” that would outline the future rulership of Thorg. The system itself is quite simple and easy to follow: * There is one ruling tribe on Thorg: The Deathless * All other tribes owe fealty to them * When called, the tribes will come * When ordered, the tribes will obey * Other than that, everything can go as usual, everyone can still wage wars upon each other and even shoot at the Deathless if they fancy it, as long as they aren’t under a Deathless levy. * Join or Die At the end of the conference, the chieftains were given one week to decide on the worth of the Isadvan system and give their answers. The full proceedings of the conference itself can be found here In the meantime, the would-be rulers of Thorg mobilised their forces around certain “at risk” tribes that were judged too hostile to ever accept Deathless rule. Different plans were devised for each tribe considered at risk, ranging from assassination missions, sponsoring coups, outright annihilation, releasing of biological weapons, etc. The troop movements required were all labelled under “field exercises” in official documents, showing that the company at least attempted a modicum of subtlety in this operation. The 1-week timeline hit and The Deathless had their answers: Most of the tribes would welcome their new mercenary overlords. The ones who didn’t would receive a second and final chance to bend the knee. Once that last chance was refused, Phase 2 of Operation: Silicon Valley went underway. Phase 2: "Pacification" Following the answer coming from the Thorgian tribes, The Deathless began to enact their conquest of the planet and elimination of the tribes that refused to join up. A brutal campaign against those detractors. Each tribe had a very precise plan developed in accordance with the profiling done by Deathless officers and ethnologists. If possible total annihilation would be avoided due to the low population of Thorg but it was sometimes necessary. Operations during this pacification campaign included but were not limited to: * Assassination of Key chieftains and replacement with a more complacent leader * Public execution of Warlords. * Defeat in ritual combat to assert dominance (in one occasion Maréchal Nazaryan was called to fight) * Military conquest * Reducing the populace to slavery * Complete obliteration through svyatogor rail-cannon artillery fired from 100+ kilometers Phase 2 was deemed complete once most pockets of resistance were dealt with and combat devolved to basic counter-insurgency and the majority of the Thorgian tribes were well under Deathless rule. In all only a quarter of the tribes initially refused the offer given to them by the Deathless. Following the completion of phase 2, about 95% of Thorg’s populace remained and were deemed loyal to the Deathless. The last 5% serving as a grim reminder to those who would oppose the mercenary group. Phase 3: Control Following phase 2’s success, The Deathless moved to officialize their grip on Thorg. A slew of reports were written to show how much progress had been made to properly secure the planet. Other reports were written about how a recent outbreak of Ichor Fiends and other dangerous Thorg fauna caused severe damage to units and how a restricting of the Thorg quarantine was needed. In the meantime a gathering of all tribal chieftains who bent the knee happened once again in the ruins of Isadva. There the ground rules for the future of Thorg were set out, promises were made, promises to bring back what the Empire at large considered “basic” needs, like running water, and some electricity in a few key places. By that point in time most tribes who did refuse to recognise the Deathless’ rule were either brought into submission or outright killed and fed to Thorgis. Following these arrangements an Empire-wide announcement was sent to announce of the Deathless’ new work towards making Thorg a better place and their collaboration with the local populace. Of course, due to “previously unforeseen” factors, a strengthening of the quarantine around Thorg would have to be implemented, for the safety of humanity of course. By the third and final month of Operation: Silicon Valley, The Deathless truly became the masters of Thorg.Category:The Deathless Category:Thorg